


Treehouse Catchup

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Two friends with their musical partners catch up in Greendale. Rebecca belongs to Centeris2.





	Treehouse Catchup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Centeris2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/gifts).



Seven minutes in heaven was a lot less sexy in a forest. Anyone could come by and see, there were leaves and sticks and branches everywhere, and there was a blue and white horse wandering around. Strange. Rebecca had thought that Lisa had been rescued, and that Starshine was back with his rider at all times now. But Tor’s lips on her neck took her breath, and those thoughts, away.

At least, it did until someone cleared their throat, causing the two to spring apart like teenagers caught necking behind the bleachers. Rebecca looked up, heart pounding and face flaming, to find red hair standing out against the canopy like a spill of blood. Lisa was very high up.

“Y’know, if you guys want a little alone time, we can vacate the premises,” said Lisa while someone giggled quietly behind her.

“Oh yeah, the tree house,” Rebecca murmured when it finally hit her. “Totally didn’t forget that existed, nope.”

“Tree house?” asked Tor, his heart still pounding from being found. “What tree house?”

“Oh, it’s a secret hideaway for loved-up couples or teenagers who want to get away to be alone, I found it ages ago,” said Rebecca. “We should go up there.”

“Well, if it means privacy…” The heat in Tor’s voice spilled over to make Rebecca’s cheeks that bit redder, but she shook her head with a laugh.

“I know you like having an audience, but I’m pretty sure you won’t want an audience for that,” said Rebecca, laughing as Tor’s face turned beet red.

“Good point,” said Tor. “Sides, we’ve got a hotel room for that.”

“Yep, but I still wanna go up there,” said Rebecca, walking over to the base of the tree and waiting while the ladder was let down. She grabbed the bottom rung and began to haul herself up. Halfway up, she looked all the way down at Tor. “You coming, or what?”

“Are you sure it’s safe?” asked Tor, rubbing a hand over his hair. It was still strange to see his ginger hair paired with his green goatee.

“Well, those two have climbed up it countless times,” said Rebecca, glancing up the ladder at where the trapdoor was already open. She could hear voices coming through it.

“Aight, aight, I’m comin,” said Tor. “Is your horse alright down here?”

“Midnight’s fine, he can play with Starshine and whichever horse my friend brought out today,” said Rebecca. “He’s done it before.” She snickered as Midnight informed her that he was not going to ‘play’, he was a grown stallion who would socialise with these horses.

When Rebecca finally rose through the trapdoor and made room for Tor, she grinned to see her friend already up here.

“You went natural again,” said Rebecca. “With your hair, I mean.”

“Yeah,” said Louisa, running her fingers over one of the two braids in her brown hair. “Reed braids it for me every morning.”

“Aww, she does mine too,” said Rebecca with a grin. A few large pillows had been set up in here, so big they looked like couch cushions, and Rebecca took a seat on one.

“Do you like our new interior decorating?” asked Louisa. “A little helper helped me.”

“Honey?” asked Rebecca. Louisa nodded. “I thought I recognised these pillows.”

“Who are you callin honey?” asked Tor as he pulled himself up. While he stepped away and looked around, Lisa closed and locked the trapdoor and put a little Christmas tree on top of it.

“A little Christmas helper,” said Rebecca. “Don’t worry, he’s as gay as those two.” She gestured to Lisa and Louisa, who sat on their own pillow, Lisa with her arms wrapped around her girlfriend, who sat in her lap.

“Oh, that’s Louisa, I didn’t recognise her without her purple do,” said Tor. “I recognise you, of course, Lise.”

“Hey, Tor,” said Lisa, smiling at him and giving him a little wave. “Pull up a pillow.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” said Tor, and yelped as Rebecca grabbed him and pulled him into her lap.

“Better,” said Rebecca, resting her head on his shoulder.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you with blonde hair,” said Louisa.

“I could say the same about you with brown hair,” Rebecca teased. “So, what’ve you been up to?”

“Apart from the really important stuff? Not much,” said Louisa, leaning back on Lisa.

“Not much?” said Lisa with a laugh. “You surpassed 100 horses, my love.”

“Dang, that’s a lot,” said Tor. “How do you feed all of them?”

“I have Maya and a team of dedicated stable girls helping out,” said Louisa. “And a sugar mama to help pay them all.” Rebecca snorted, and Tor smiled.

“And then there’s that other really important thing that happened,” said Lisa.

“Oh yeah,” said Louisa, a grin spreading across her face. “I can get married now.”

“You mean it passed?” asked Rebecca, grinning. Louisa nodded, grinning from ear to ear. “That’s fantastic!”

“Uh…” Tor looked very confused.

“Marriage bill, Australia, gays can get married there now,” said Rebecca, flapping her hand in the air. “It’s a long story.”

“Huh. Well, congrats,” said Tor, grinning at the happy couple. “Will there be wedding bells anytime soon?”

“Soon, hopefully,” said Louisa. “Not that there’s time for a wedding right now, the druids are finally doing stuff.”

“Finally,” Rebecca agreed, nodding. “It’s about damn time. But until then, there’s no time for things like weddings or babies.”

“Babies?” asked Louisa, raising an eyebrow. “Do tell.”

“There’s nothing to tell,” said Rebecca, laughing and pulling Tor closer to her. It was a little chilly up here, despite the blankets and pillows everywhere. “We’re being very careful.”

“Wish I could say the same for my horses,” said Louisa. “Starshine’s a father now.”

“Aww, congratulations,” said Rebecca. 

“Say, you’ve kinda fallen off the charts, Lisa,” said Tor, looking at the other musician in their group. Lisa suddenly found some of Louisa’s hair very interesting. “What happened?”

“Just been going through some stuff,” said Lisa, shrugging. “But I’m fine. Really.”

“Aight, just wonderin,” said Tor. “I’m taking a bit of a break myself. Gotta hang out with the bae.” Rebecca kissed his cheek.

“I’m being spoiled,” said Rebecca.

“Say, wanna collab for a Christmas album?” asked Tor. “You could do female vocals.”

“I think our music is too different,” said Lisa. “But I’ll see if Kyomi’s interested.”

“Cool,” said Tor, nodding.

“Thanks for covering for me with that fan a few months ago, by the way,” said Rebecca. “That was a wild tour.”

“That was also around the time I decided I wanted a break,” said Tor. “I did the fashion show, then I went to ground.”

“I was wondering why I hadn’t heard you at the mall that often,” said Louisa. “Or heard people screaming about you in the streets.” Rebecca laughed.

“I’ve got him all to myself for now,” said Rebecca. “It’s wonderful.” Louisa smiled.

“I’m glad you’re happy,” said Louisa. “You definitely deserve it.”

“We all do,” said Rebecca. “Everyone deserves happiness, unless they’re pure evil. Then they deserve whatever they get.”

“Here,” said Louisa, sliding a biscuit tin across the floor. “I made some cookies for the treehouse but you can have some if you want.”

“Ooh, don’t mind if I do,” said Tor, prying the lid off and munching on a cookie. It crumbled in his hand. “Wha?”

“I’m experimenting with shortbread,” said Louisa with a giggle. “It’s extremely short.”

“Shorter than James,” said Rebecca, and quickly popped a cookie into her mouth. She smiled after swallowing it. “Damn, that is good.”

“Thanks,” said Louisa, smiling.

“You should open a bakery when you’re done with whatever it is you’re doing here,” said Tor.

“I can take over for Jamie,” said Louisa. “God knows the health inspector would close her down in a heartbeat if she knew.”

“Heh, no doubt,” said Rebecca.

“But I’ll probably do that,” said Louisa, playing with her hair. “Thanks.”

“No prob,” said Tor with a shrug. “Say, got any hot cocoa to go with this?”

“Only what’s in this thermos,” said Lisa, picking one up from beside a pillow pile. “It’s full, don’t worry.”

“Sweet,” said Tor, taking a few gulps of the cocoa and then handing it to Rebecca. She took a few sips herself, then screwed the lid back on and sat it down.

The four friends caught up, chatting in the tree house while the world went by around them. It was good to catch up with old friends, especially when schedules and horse training usually got in the way. But today, the significant others had convinced their horse-mad girlfriends to take a day off from training. It was a rare thing, but a good thing. The horses would still be there to train tomorrow, and they’d appreciate a day off.


End file.
